With electronic toll collection (ETC) systems, motorists can pay for bridge and highway tolls without the traditional cash exchange. A motorist sets up a debit account from which toll payment is deducted. The debit account is funded either by check at the discretion of the motorist, or automatically by credit card each time the debit account reaches a minimum threshold. Once the account is set up, the motorist receives an electronic tag that corresponds to his payment information. The toll booths of the ETC system have a receiving antenna that detects the tag and sends its information (payer identification, account information and method of payment) to a central billing system to deduct the toll amount from the motorist's corresponding account. For the antenna to read the tag, it must be within a certain reading zone (usually the middle of the toll lane within a certain height range). ETC systems are more convenient than traditional cash based systems providing faster service and shorter lines at toll booths. It is expected that eventually, ETC systems will replace cash-based toll collection entirely.
Motorcycle operators have problems using ETC systems for lack of a suitable place to mount the tag, and therefore, cannot enjoy the benefits of an ETC system. In automobiles, the tags are usually fixed to the inside of the windshield. Such a mounting arrangement on a motorcycle, however, is not practical. At highway speeds, wind resistance creates violent turbulence that rips the tag off the windshield. Mounting surfaces are not available as most of the exposed surfaces on motorcycles are functional components (i.e., gas tank, oil reservoir, suspension components) that cannot be drilled or otherwise altered to hold or secure the ETC tag.
Typically, a motorcycle driver has to come to a complete stop at an ETC toll booth, remove the tag, usually from a pocket or bag, and search for the proper reading zone before they can continue passed the toll. This usually takes longer than the traditional cash exchange. As a result, ETC systems are an inconvenience to motorcycle operators and there is a need for an ETC tag holder that can attach to a motorcycle without interfering with the operation of the motorcycle and the reading of the ETC tag.